


King of Disaster

by DayanaMoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Estan vestidos de greasers, M/M, Son como los 60s, Tomen eso en cuenta, algo así
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayanaMoon/pseuds/DayanaMoon
Summary: Aaaaah todavia no se que poner HAHAHA.





	King of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bee Natsume.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bee+Natsume.).



> Esta es mi primera fic:P Si alguien alguna vez lo lee, los amo.

Fue un día nublado, un poco tibio y demasiado humedo para mi gusto, en la escuela entera se sentía la pesadez y el nerviosismo por los resultados del examen; no lo niego, especialmente yo también estaba nervioso pues soy lo que todos llaman un "matadito". No tengo muchos amigos en esta escuela, los únicos que me hablan son el tazón de cerdo y el maestro Nikiforov, y unos cuantos (por unos cuantos me refiero a decenas y decenas) de pretendientes que me buscan por mi cara. No me preocupaba el no tener amigos, lo que importa aquí es tener las mejores calificaciones, y el único en tenerlas, definitivamente tenía que ser yo.

En el salón del maestro Nikiforov todos estaban semi-muertos, había gente que se estaba mordiendo lo poco que les quedaba de uñas, cosa que yo igual hacía, pero cambié ese mal hábito por uno que, quizá, sea menos higienico, pero es mi única alternativa, morder lapices. Asqueroso, lo sé.

El maestro empezó a decir los apellidos junto con el ya muy esperado número. Ya había yo llegado a morder el grafito de mi lapiz cuando dijo la calificación de mi archienemigo, Jean-Jacques Leroy, o como todos lo conocen "JJ". Siento que nací destinado a conocerlo... y odiarlo. Sus calificaciones siempre han sido de lo más altas, y esta vez no fue una excepción. 98/100 en el maldito examen. Me ofuscaba su expresión burlesca al escuchar su calificación, siempre tan egocéntrico que me daban ganas de vomitar. 

Pasaban los nombres, K y L luego M, después N, O y P. Plisetsky. En ese punto mi lápiz nuevo había ya sido partido en dos, mis manos se sacudían, ya no iba a aceptar otra derrota ante JJ, prometí que cambiaría. 97/100 aciertos. Sentí como mi sangre hervía, reprimí mis ganas de romperle la cara a JJ con todas mis fuerzas, moría por insultarlo, incluso si esa era una mala y estupida opción, pues las calificaciones son algo que no se puede cambiar.

Sonó la campana después de 30 minutos, los que a mi parecer fueron una eternidad, y salí corriendo hacía mi casillero, tal vez ahí podría gritarle a algún objeto inanimado o algo por el estilo. En cuanto el casillero entró en mi campo de visión, me dí cuenta de que mis planes de un día pacífico y sin insultos se había ido al carajo por completo. Alguien por favor explíqueme ¿qué asunto tan importante tenía JJ para estar parado junto a mi casillero? Sentía las ganas de voltearle la cara de niño bonito intensificarse cada vez más, mi paso se hizo más lento y mi recién apaciguada respiración se tornaba mucho más violenta.

Cuanto más me aproximaba a mi casillero más sentía mi estómago pulsar con rabia, jamás había sentido tanto odio acumulado en mi cuerpo. Sentía mil polillas reina comerse mis entrañas, no hay otra manera de describirlo sin ser ambiguo o hacer que se confundan con la muy usada comparación de las mariposas, por mi se pueden ir al demonio esos estúpidos insectos.

"¿Así que tu eres el matadito del salón, Yuri Plisetsky?," dijo con una gran sonrisa burlesca en su estúpida y egocéntrica cara, mis nervios estaban de punta. Controlé lo más que pude mis tremendas ansias de gritarle y calmado, respondí.

"¿Qué carajos quieres conmigo? Solo vienes a molestarme, ¿no?," respondí, bruscamente. Si se preguntan si eso es lo más calmado que pude haber estado al responderle, así es.

"Ahh, yo no molesto princesitas," pausó por un momento para ver mi reacción. ¿Princesita? Oficialmente lo odio más. "solo vengo aquí para hacerte una oferta, te conviene escucharme atentamente."

Oh, bien. Mis ansias por partirle su bonita cara bajaron. 

"Mira, se te nota desde lejos que estás harto de cosas como esta, pero verás, yo, el rey JJ, te quisiera invitar a una cita este viernes," propuso desavergonzado.

'Aquí vamos de nuevo, a rechazar a otro pobre idiota' pensé. Cuando abrí la boca, decidido a rechazar su oferta, el habló. "Pero verás, es una cita romántica donde yo, el guapo e inigualable JJ, compartire contigo mis conocimientos vastos," dijo con una sonrisa boba, y acercándose peligrosamente con cada palabra un centimetro más a mi cara.

Era una oferta que no podía rechazar, honestamente. Diganme, ¿quién más en esta pútrida escuela podría llegar a igualar, o superar mi nivel de inteligencia? No era por presumir, pero hablando seriamente; era yo el más inteligente de la escuela, siempre las mejores notas en todo examen. Eso, claro hasta que llegó el odioso engreído de JJ.

Así que, asentí, dejando salir un frustrado suspiro, y alejando su cara con mi dedo índice sobre su frente. "Acepto tu oferta. Solo que... nada de intentar tener un acercamiento más, como decirlo, personal. Si eso te queda claro, perfecto conmigo." Wow, mi respuesta fue más larga de lo que esperaba.

Él, complacido con mi respuesta, beso mi frágil mano (digo frágil por su aspecto, podría partirles el hocico en cualquier momento) y se alejó, no sin antes dejarme la nota con el lugar, fecha y hora de nuestro encuentro. Fue un alivio que se fuera, honestamente ya no podía soportar ver su cara sin que las "mil polillas reina" que había mencionado ya antes siguieran devorando mis interiores.

*PDV de JJ*

Sorprendentemente salí triunfando dos veces en un solo día, algo que realmente no me sorprendió pues yo soy el mejor. Obtuve la mejor calificación en los exámenes y además de eso saldré con el chico más reservado y bello de toda la escuela (lo de más bello es contándolo después de mi, obviamente), todos desean tenerlo al lado suyo aunque sea en una pequeña salida casual, y no ha aceptado salir con absolutamente nadie en tres largos años. Yo lo saqué de su miseria, porque JJ es un alma bondadosa (y porque le tenía el ojo encima desde hace ya rato), invitándolo a salir conmigo este sábado en la noche a un café al lado de la ciudad para "estudiar".

Llegando a mi casa, tiré las cosas al suelo dándoles la menor importancia del mundo, y me tiré sobre el sillón intentando digerir todo lo que había sucedido todo el día. Mi estómago daba vueltas, sentía colibríes voleteando en todo mi cuerpo y ratones roer mi cerebro, ¿cómo es que alguien te puede hacer sentir tantas cosas? Pensé que no podría descansar esa noche por todo lo sucedido, y la mañana siguiente me di cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. 

Tenía unas ojeras más grandes que mi ego, cosa que es sumamente difícil tomando en cuenta lo perfecto que soy. ¿Cómo alguien como yo sobreviviría un día en esta condición? No se sabe, y no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo así que me tomé el día libre, digo, el día era viernes, y no creo que teniendo una sola falta me afectaría demasiado, después de todo tenía las mejores calificaciones.


End file.
